


Not The Best Bath

by Merfilly



Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Not The Best Bath

Death had a busy schedule to keep. With billions of people living, death happened quite often, after all. And though Death didn't have to be there for all of them, there were always those sticky cases he needed to personally oversee. He didn't want to wind up with a lot of tethered ghosts, after all, and he didn't like Purgatory to get too crowded.

Today had been busier than most, as there was a tsunami that the idiot tourists had disregarded the warnings for. The natives, who had little choice, gained all his sympathy, but the tourists...they were a selfish lot by and large, earning the downward trip in a lot of cases once Death reviewed their souls.

Consequently, he wasn't much thinking about the state of Mortis when he opened the door to the pale Lamborghini. Idly, he wondered that the windows were down, but maybe Mortis had been hot...and then his robes squished in the seat.

"Mortis!" Death could almost swear the sentient creature that was always the perfect way to reach dying souls was laughing at him. The sense of amusement lasted for the blink of an eye it took for the Lambo to become a Pale Horse...a wet one at that.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Zane grumped, putting Death on the back burner for now to head home to Luna...and dry robes. Mortis's easy canter showed that was all he had wanted with this stunt, and Zane had to be curious if Luna had put his mount up to it.


End file.
